Crossing Off Number Nine
by JPNeverlosetheButterflies
Summary: “Nope you’re not getting out of this using sex or your naked body” he stated.“Fine” she sighed defeated, “But you better get me a fruity drink after this.”“Of course, Babe” he smiled as he kissed her gently “Now, let’s get you pierced.” ONESHOT.C/C


**Crossing Off Number Nine**

**

* * *

**

**This was inspired by Cappie & Casey conversation in _Spring Broke._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek. I wish I did… but I don't. Oh and I don't own Travis Barker either. **

* * *

The light flickered on the neon sign reading _NICK'S TATTOO AND PIERCING _as a tan shaggy haired boy pulled a short blond through the door with a hand written note that read _"We take walk-ins'!" ._

"Cap, you know maybe I'm not so sure about this." the girl stated as she looked around the clean yet dingy parlor.

"Now, Now, Ms. Cartwright" Cappie said in a playful tone as he pulled his weary girlfriend toward the front desk "Wasn't it you who just went on a rant about and I quote 'Tonight's the night number nine on my list is getting done'."

"I know" Casey sighed "but that was my Spring Break buzz talking, it's wearing off."

"Well you'll just have to do this buzz free, I promise I'll hold your hand" he said before kissing the hand he was already holding.

She smiled widely at his sweet gesture "Yah know, Cappie, we could always skip this one for now and go cross off number ten instead" she leaned toward him and suggested in a whisper "Skinny dipping."

"Ah!" Cappie said with a smirk on his lips "We'll just have to do that once you have a sexy belly button ring."

"Come on, Cap" she whined.

"Nope you're not getting out of this using sex or your naked body" he stated.

"Fine" she sighed defeated, "But you better get me a fruity drink after this."

"Of course, Babe" he smiled as he kissed her gently "Now, let's get you pierced."

Cappie hit the golden bell on the front desk as he put his arm over Casey's shoulder and pulled her close to his side. A tall skinny guy covered in tattoos who reminded Cappie of Travis Barker came out of the back room, his black hair slicked back.

"Hey, I'm Nick," he held his hand out to shake the one Cappie didn't have around Casey "what can I do for you today?"

Cappie spoke as he shook the man's hand "Well, my good man, I'm Cappie and this little lady right here, Casey, would like to get her navel pierced."

"Ah…"he responded with a grin on his face "Let me guess your first spring break?"

"Yeah." Casey responded still unsure if she wanted to do this.

He nodded like this happened all the time "Well that will be $35 for the piercing and you can pick out the ring you want and I'll add that to the cost."

Cappie looked over the display case and tapped the glass, "We'll take that one right there, with the pink stone."

"Alright, that will be $50" Nick said as he got out the ring and cleaned it, before putting it in a box till later. It was silver with two light pink gems on at the top and one at the bottom.

Casey reached for her purse but Cappie stopped her and pulled his wallet from his pocket.

"Don't you even try to pay ,Case." he smiled at her and handed the man his money "I got this one, you can pay for mine." He smirked her like he did when he was playing around.

"Thanks, Baby" she kissed him softly.

"Anything for my little minx" he replied as he held her a bit closer then before.

Nick opened a silver door before speaking up, "Right this way you two."

Casey gave a little half smiled to Cappie still a little nervous, wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss. Casey deepened the kiss as much as Cappie would allow before pulling away.

"Cap, come on", she whispered on his lips.

"We can continue this later, right now someone is waiting for us." He gave her a tiny peck before leading her through the silver doors.

There was a table in the middle of the room next to all of the piercing instruments, Cappie lifted Casey by the waist and sat her on it.

"Don't worry" he whispered in her ear before kissing it gently "I won't let anything bad happen to you, except what I plan to do to you later." he smirked

She giggled at his attempt to be sweet, while still being the horny boy she knew and was so in love with.

"Okay, Casey, if you could lay down and roll your shirt up for me." Nick instructed while he got the proper disinfectant ready.

Casey began rolling up the pink shirt she had on when Cappie whistled at her.

"There's my sexy girl" he smirked at her blushing face, "take it off."

Nick laughed at the couple, " Okay, I'm going to mark where I need to pierce, than I'm going to disinfect the area with an alcohol swab, all you'll feel is some wetness."

She nodded her head and kept her eyes locked with Cappie's blue ones.

"Okay I'm going to count to three than I'll pierce you and put in your pretty ring, okay?" Nick said after cleaning the area on her stomach.

" Okay, I'm ready" Casey replied taking Cappie's hand and squeezing it hard, "Don't let go" she whispered before taking a deep breath.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Cappie replied

" One…Two…Three" Nick counted and inserted the needle in the proper places that had been marked "All done" he said cleaning the area and putting in the ring.

Casey scrunched her face and breathed out "That's all, Its done" she looked confused "it wasn't that bad."

"Yep, your done" Nick replied "it will be sore tomorrow but just remember to keep cleaning it, umm as for any 'activity' it's fine just be very careful." he winked at Cappie.

"Seriously?" Casey questioned "That's all?"

Cappie laughed before lifting her off the table "See all that worrying for nothing."

"Thanks, Cap, for making me do this I would have really regretted it if I didn't get it done" Casey said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they stood out side of the building.

"I know you would have, anyway, I told you I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you" he gave her a smile that was only ever meant for her as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

She kissed him softly and rested her forehead against his before gently saying "I love you, Cap."

"I love you too" he whispered back before kissing her back with so much force it almost knocked her off her feet.

"So…" she whispered as she pulled away "What was this 'bad' thing you had planned to do to me later, because it's later now… and I do believe we were granted permission to do an 'activity'."

Cappie let out a soft moan that go stuck in his throat as Casey kissed his neck, "Well it involves me, you, and a whole lot of pie topping."

"Mhm" Casey moaned as she continued kissing his neck, "I think that can be arranged."

And with that Cappie lead her off to spend the whole night enjoying pie filled 'activities'.

**Thanks for reading :D Reviews are like Cappie/Casey scenes…amazing. **


End file.
